All we do is wait
by elixluna
Summary: Juvia waited for Gray to arrive at the guild so she could ask him to go on a job. Gray says no and now Gray waits for Juvia to come back.
1. Juvia's Very Patient Morning

Juvia was always early to the Guild wanting to be the first person to greet her Gray-sama. Today though she was early for a different reason, she was going to go out on a job.

Usually Mira posted the newest requests early and most of the new requests paid a lot of jewels. And today was no exception. As Juvia looked through the requests on the request board she saw one that caught her eye. 'Hmmm... A town is being terrorized by an unknown person...sounds easy enough for Juvia. And the jewels is enough to pay off this months rent as well as to have enough to split between two people...' Juvia's inner monologue is interrupted by Gajeel.

"How long are you planing on standing there and looking like an idiot?"  
Juvia turns to Gajeel and greets him. "Oh Gajeel-kun. Good morning. Juvia didn't know you were behind her. And Juvia has picked her request." She pulls off the requests and shows it to him. " See Juvia picked a good one."

Gajeel reads the requests and smirks. "Gihi. Whadya say we both take the mission?"  
Juvia quickly clutches the requests to her chest. " Juvia was hoping to ask Gray-sama to go with her." Juvia avoids eye contact with him.

Gajeel sighs as he takes the remaining steps to be in front of the request bored. "When are you gonna realize that Stripper ain't got no feeling for you." He grabs a requests and turns to her. Juvia had looked to the ground when Gajeel said this words to her. Gajeel rolls his eyes as he passes her but not before putting a hand on her shoulder. "Just make sure you don't hurt yourself if that damn Stripper says no to you okay." Juvia nods and Gajeel heads towards Mirajane to confirm the requests. She says yes and he is off.

Juvia takes a seat at the bar and shows Mira the requests and plans for making Gray go with her. Mira confirms the requests and have a friendly conversation between each other as others start to arrive.

It was late morning when Gray finally entered the guild. Upon seeing him Juvia jumps off her seat and rushes to him as she yells out, "Good morning Gray-sama~! Juvia has been waiting for you all morning!" Juvia's attempt at a hug is quickly side stepped by Gray as he heads towards the bar.  
"Isn't it too early for you crazy antics Juvia?"

Juvia turns to Gray as she wiggles her behind and puts her and on her cheeks with hearts in her eyes. "It's never to early to show Gray-sama Juvia's love!"

Gray promptly ignores Juvia as he order a drink. He unknowingly sits down on the seat besides Juvia.  
Juvia sits down and decides to ask Gray about the request now rather than later.

"U-um...Gray-sama. Juvia was wondering if you would like to join Juvia on a job?" She looks down to her lap.  
Gray turns to Juvia understanding that she wasn't going to fan girl over him anytime soon. He takes a sip from his drink before answering.

"I would like to go with you..." Juvia looks up at him with an excited expression and would've jumped on him but was stopped with Gray raising a finger towards her. "Buuuut. I already promised Natsu and Lucy to go on a mission with them." At this, Juvia's expression turn to one of dejection.

"O-oh...Juvia understands." Juvia gets up and grabs the request. "then in that case Juvia will be heading out now." she turns to Mira. " Juvia will be going now Mira-san."

Mira gives juvia a sympathized smile. "Be safe Juvia-san."

Juvia nods and looks at Gray. "Juvia will see you soon Gray-sama." she then turns around and heads out the guild doors.

Gray watches as Juvia walked out and turns back to hid drink but feels a menacing aurora in front of him. He slowly look up to find Mira glaring at him. Gray starts sweating and gulps before saying, "D-did I do something wrong?"

Mira snaps and yells at him. "Of course you did something wrong! Juvia not only waited for you all morning but she most likely picked a job that will suite you and her. And you go and deny her! You are so insensitive Gray!" The guild hall is now absolutely quiet and Mira notices. She calms herself down and says softly. " You better hope Juvia comes back unharmed." she then goes back to serving the othes guild members and the guild slowly goes back to its usual rowdiness.

Gray remained sitting in deep thought until Natsu, Lucy, and Happy showed up and the four of them went off on a job.

A week and two days. That's how long it took Juvia to get back. She was still exhausted from the fight she went through not only the unkown person who terrized the town but that persons very loyal wolf. That wolf was not an ordinary wolf. Far from it. That wilf possessed magic, the only magic that could giver her serious damage. Lightning magic. The human on the other hand was more of a hindrance than an actual threat as his magic was string magic. He was easy to take care of but the wolf proved to be more of a challenge. But in the end she defeated them and turned them in to the local authorities.

And now after a three day train ride back to Magnolia, she was finally home. Albeit a little more than worn out, she still headed to Fairy Tail to inform them that she was back safe and sound.

When she stepped into the guild she was surprised to find the guild go quiet as she entered. Juvia looks around and finds all eyes on her. "U-umm... Good afternoon everyone. Juvia is back from the job..." the guild remained silent for a few more seconds before everyone erupted into happy cheers. To say that Juvia was confused was a huge understatement. She was flabbergasted. "W-what's going on?"  
Lucy stepped forward and enveloped her in a hug. "We were really worried about you Juvia. You were gone for a week and we thought something happened."

Juvia upon realizing this quickly pulls Lucy away and says, "Juvia did not mean to make you or the guild worried. Juvia only took that long becasue the job was a town that was three days away and Juvia took another two to complete the request." Juvia stops talking as she looks down at the ground. "Juvia tried to come back early but she needed rest."

Lucy looked and Juvia carefully and noticed a band aid on her cheek and a bruise that looked to be from a hand on her neck. Lucy quietly asks, "How badly are you hurt?"

Juvia hugs herself gently and looks up at Lucy. "nothing a few days rest can't heal."  
Mira came out of the crowd and onto Juvia's side. " How about we get you checked out before you go home Juvia-san?" Juvia nods and they walk towards the infirmary rooms.

As they made thier was past the guild members Gray grabs Juvia's hand.  
"wait Juvia." Juvia turns to look at him.

"Gray-sama..."

Gray scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "Well I was wondering... If maybe you would like to do a request with me?"

Juvia smiles and squeezes his hand. "Juvia would love to Gray-sama."

Gray looks at Juvia and gives her one if his best smiles. "Great I'll be waiting then."  
Juvia nods and heads into the infirmary room with Mira.


	2. Gray's Mini Morining Trouble

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews :) as for my appreciation I shall give you a new chapter. but this one is more like Gray's point of view. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was early morning and a lone figure could be seen walking the streets of Magnolia. The streets were surprisingly empty, the street being the Central Path to all events and parades. But that was no problem for the well known ice-make mage of Fairy Tail, Gray Fullbuster.

Gray isn't really an early bird, per se, but since he would be going on a mission with his rival, Natsu and the usual accompanies he had to run a few errands first before heading out on a mission. Who knows how long they may take to return from their job. Especially if Natsu persists on making the trip two towns over on foot. Hopefully Lucy wont give in to Natsu's persistence's.

Sighing at the thought of possibly having to spend a few extra days with the flame brain he quickly shakes those thoughts out of his mind and instead focus on the tasks he has to complete before he leaves. He should finish them off quickly and still be early to the guild before it gets its full occupants.

By mid-morning Gray had finished his errands and was heading towards the guild where he would hopefully get some rest before he has to leave. Sadly though, it seemed fate did not want him arriving early to the guild. As he was nearing the his destination a little girl bumped into him and as not to tumble down on her he fell backwards instead. The little girl, luckily landed safely on top of him.

"Owwie. That was a little harder than expected." the little girl says as she sits up on his stomach while rubbing her face. Gray, coming out of the little daze from hitting his head a little to ruffly on the concrete floor, looks up and sees the the 'little girl' isn't as little as he thought. Noting how her head crashed into his stomach he can fairly guess she is in her early teens. The girl stops rubbing her face and looks down at Gray making eye contact with him. "...". A few more seconds of awkward eye contact and the girl shouts out "YOU PERVERT!" as she starts flailing her arms at his chest.

Gray, not expecting this, lets out and undignified "EEEEHH!" and quickly grabs both her hands to stop them from hitting him. "Oi! Calm down why dont ya! You're the one who bumped into me and landed on me." Sweats drops from his forehead as the girls shouting are instantly silenced by an "Oh. Right. Sorry." She then proceeds to get up off him. Gray gets up as well and dusts himself off. "Yeah don't worry about it. Just dont go calling people perverts when it's your own fault you're in those types of positions."

The girl had started to walk backwards away from him, scratching the non-existent inch behind her head while giving an embarrassed smile. "Im sorry about that. He he well im off. See ya!" She then turns and sprints to the direction away from Fairy Tail. Gray watches her as he finishes patting himself off.

As he continues his way towards the guild he notices a lack of something bumping into his chest. His steps start becoming more and more slow until he does a complete stop. Eyebrow twitching and mouth slanted into an annoyed grimace he looks down to his chest to find that his treasured necklace is missing. Trying not to panic the ice-make mage starts patting his chest to see if maybe his necklace went inside his shirt without him noticing. As he fails to notice the familiar shape of the necklace he starts to panic. "Where is it!" He frantically starts looking around and backtracks to where the incident occurred. Not finding a trace of it he starts to think back to when he could have lost it. "I'm pretty sure I put it on this morning...I know i had it when i visited that shop that sells stuffed animals... and I felt it when that girl crashed into m-..." He cuts himself off realizing that he may have just been duped by the girl. A tick mark appears on his forehead as he raises a clenched fist. "That little..." he calms himself down again. "No use getting mad now." He looks at the direction she headed off to and starts sprinting. "She better have not damaged it."

Gray starts trying to remember how she looked like as he runs through the now busy streets of Magnolia. 'Okay. She had light blue hair with some purple streaks here and there... she's average height and if im not wrong her eyes were almost the same shade of blue as Juvia's...wait why do I know that? Why am I even thinking about her right now.' He shakes his head off and scans the areas he's in. "Not around here then. Where the hell could she have gone. She couldn't have gotten that far." Gray continues his run as well as muttering a few choice words under his breath. 'What could she possibly want with a damn necklace. There's nothing much you could do with it besides...SELL IT!.' The ice-make mage does a sharp turn and heads to the nearest pawn shop. "If she sold it already I'm gonna make her buy it back for twice the price."

Finding the pawn shop he looks in through the windows and sees the familiar shade of blue head inside swinging his necklace back and forth between her and the owner. He smirks and cracks his knuckles. "Tch. You stole from the wrong guy." The ice-make mage then goes inside the shop getting the attention from both occupants. One gave him a blank look while the others face was of one who was on the verge of panicking. "Usually I would say nice to see you again but I'd be lying." Gray is now giving her a very pissed off look that scares the average person and it seemed to be working. She just continues to stare at him dumbfounded. Scoffing Gray extends his hand to her. "I'll be taking back what belongs to me now."

The owner of the pawn shop decides that now would be a good time to interrupt them. "What belongs to you? Yeah, right. That junk there," he points and Gray's necklace that is now being clenched in the hands of the girl, "is mine. If you want it you have to buy off of me." The owner gives Gray an ugly smirk which Gray returns by glaring at him.

"I ain't gonna by something that was originally mine to begin with." the ice-make mage then turns back to the girl and starts walking towards the her. "Now you can either give it to me nicely or I can take it back forcibly." The girl starts walking backwards and bumps into the wall, successfully cornering herself.

"I-I-I..." The girl stops talking as her widen seeing the owner behind Gray raising a bat to his head. "Behind you!" Gray turns just in time to catch the bat in his. The owner has little time to be surprised as the next thing he knows he's hitting the counter and slumps to the ground.

The ice-make mage turns back to the girl. "So what's it gonna be?" The girl, seeing as the guy in front of her was strong, gives the necklace back hastily. Gray examines it and notices that the chain was broken. "Damn it." he mutters as he stares at the now broken necklace.

"I'm sorry...I didn't think that it was important enough for you to come chasing after me..." The girl says as she looks down at the ground.

Gray looks down at the girls and sighs. "Yeah, well it is to me. Why'd you take it in the first place. I now know you were gonna sell it but why." The girl doesn't bother to look up and continues to stare at the ground like a reprimanded child. Seeing as she wasn't going to answer soon he says, "Look you at least owe me an explanation for causing me trouble." At this the girl looks up and nods.

"O-okay." She straightens herself up. "I was hoping to sell it for a good enough price in order to get enough money to buy my little brother some clothes since the weather is starting to get cold." Gray's angry look softens into one of understanding. 'She must not have any parents. Judging from her ragged clothes she doesn't have anyone looking after her or her brother either.'

"Tch. You could of just asked for money ya know."

"You would've given me some?"

Gray gives her an 'are you crazy look'. "No." The girl goes back to looking at the ground. He rolls his eyes and sighs again. "Look. I don't have any money on me at the moment so how about this." He scratches the back of his head. "When I come back from my mission, whatever jewels I get from it I'll give you half of it. As long as you don't steal from anybody else. Deal?"

The girl gives him an unbelieving look. "You'll really do that?" Gray nods. A big wide smile forms on the girls face as she launches herself onto him and gives him a very tight hug. 'She hugs almost as tightly as Juvia...wait not again!' Gray mentally screams at himself and detaches the girl from him.

"Alright alright. You're thankful I get it. But i could've done without the hugging." The girls looks at him sheepishly and mutter a quick 'Sorry'. Gray once again rolls his eyes. "Whatever. Let's get out of here. He doesn't seem to want us in here anymore." He jerks his head to where the now standing owner is seething. The girl nods in agreement and they both head out.

Outside the girl was once again walking backwards and away from him. "I'm sorry again and thank you for helping me out."

"Oi, wait! I don't know where you live or even your name. How am I supposed to give you the money?"

"Don't worry I'll find you. As for my name...well I'll tell you next time we meet." At this she turns around and heads off to who know where.

Gray lets out a sighs as he rubs his head. " I haven't even made it to the guild and I'm already getting a headache." Remembering something he quickly checks his pocket and finds that yes, his necklace is still there. "Thought she pulled a quick one on me." With that he once again makes his way to Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Sooo...yeah that's all ^.^ I hope you guys enjoyed the story and gray's little misadventure c(: please review **


End file.
